Steal You Away
by bluelatindreamer
Summary: This little scene has been floating around in my head since I heard a song by Randy Rogers Band, Steal You Away. Not mine, I am not profiting. I am merely playing the in the world created by the Amazing Rowling. M for language.


The pub was crowded and loud. The witches and wizards had gathered in Hogsmede after a day of speeches and tears. Two years since the war, and there seemed to be no end to the Ministry's long winded speeches. He stood with his godfather, fire-whiskey held as an afterthought as he watched her from across the room. He cursed himself a fool for coming.

When the war ended he just needed to get away. He didn't want to stay and deal with the drivel the Daily Profit cranked out. His families spy role in the war had only been known by Dumbledore and the inner circle of the Order. That last summer, before he had to attempt to murder Dumbledore, they had spoken with each other often. They had whispered confidences in the darkened library at Grimmauld Place. He fell in love with her, but he knew that he could never deserve her. She was too pure and good for the likes of him. He wanted to think they had at least become friends and knew they had gone long past the old school yard fighting. It didn't stop him from aching for her, but he was the villain in this tale.

The hero gets the girl, isn't that how it goes in those muggle shows? He smirked and took a long drink; needing that burn to distract him from the ache around his heart. He definitely was no hero.

"We can go." Was said quietly, but he heard. He shook his head.

"Look at that git. He doesn't even acknowledge her. Merlin, I never thought I would see her subjected to that or that she would put up with it." His blood boiled when he saw the red head brush her off when she tried to get his attention. He hated the uncertain and hurt look in her eyes.

He watched while that idiot basked in the flirtatious attention of some slag, that couldn't hold a candle to her beauty. He clenched his teeth at the pitying looks that were sent her way. The other Weasleys tried to distract her, by pulling her into their conversations, but he could see the strain around her mouth and eyes.

Suddenly she turned, as though she could feel his gaze on her. Her eyes widened when they met his. She looked down, shame burning her cheeks when she realized that she was bumped further back by the man that was suppose to love her when another one of his fan girls showed up to pose for pictures. Sighing, she straightened her pretty dress in a nervous habit that smoothed out non-existent creases.

He took her in, and his hand tightened on his glass. It was sexy in a demure way. It wrapped her curves in a soft silvery shimmering fabric. It stopped just above her knees, and she wore these shoes that showed her cute little toes, tipped in a soft pink polish. It made her seem so tiny, but with the curves of a very sexy woman. Her hair was longer, her curls tamer, but they still had that wild beauty he loved so much. His fingers ached to touch those curls to see if they truly were as soft as they looked.

The way she held herself showed him that she didn't realize how gorgeous she was. Then you add how intelligent she is, and that was one hell of a package. He felt his blood heat, and his body tightened in automatic response to seeing her again.

Weasel was an idiot, and he couldn't fathom why she was with him. She has to be smarter than that.

"I'm going to get another drink…some advice Draco. Don't let her go. Don't run again, fight for her. There is no one like her. Don't let the past take your future. We fought a war so that we could get out from the prison that Voldemort wanted to make our world. Don't let that bastard win." Severus' voice was deep and mesmerizing as only his voice could be.

"She always asks for you, and we've become friends, if you will." He paused trying to choose the right words. "She doesn't blame you for what happened at the Manor. She confided in me, that she would never forget the anguish in your eyes when Bellatrix tried to force information from her."

He paused watching his godson…knowing that this young man was as good as his own son, "He doesn't deserve her, and I know she knows it." With those words he walked away. He didn't go far, not sure where this night would lead his godson, but no matter what he wanted to be there for him, come what may.

She couldn't believe it. After all this time there he was. Just across that damn pub looking more gorgeous than any man had a right to, and she hated that her body thrummed to life at just the sight of him. She hadn't felt that thrum since they sat in the darkened library sharing their deepest hearts.

Without thinking she had taken several steps towards him. Her body automatically seeking out contact with his and after those few steps she faltered. Her eyes stinging, she looked away tugging at the hem of her dress.

Unable to stop himself, and knowing his godfather was right. He set his drink down, and moved towards her. All those people trying to stop him, to talk to him, just melted back with one look at his face. His eyes stayed on her, never looking away. The confidence and breeding he was raised with pulsed around him, and melted the gathered crowd back. He had his goal, he understood what he wanted, no _needed_, and fuck all if they thought he was going to do without her, not one more fucking minute.

He stopped in front of her just a few inches away. He saw her body shiver, and her shoulders moved as she took a deep breath before looking up to meet his gaze.

"Are you ready?" He asked. His silver gaze burning into her beautiful brown eyes, and he could make out the gold flecks shining up at him.

She hesitated a moment, then raised her hand to rest against his cheek. Her eyes filling with tears, spilling over as she closed her eyes for a moment. She blinked them open, as if expecting him to be gone when she opened them.

He lifted his hands and brushed her tears back. She smiled, the joy lit her up from the inside out, and her beauty just shone.

"There you are." He leaned down, his lips meeting hers in sweet tender kiss. "Are you ready?" He asked again. He smiled, unable to contain that response. It made his already handsome face achingly gorgeous. He had only ever smiled at a handful of people with that sincere smile.

Still unable to speak, she nodded and they moved linking their fingers. He turned, moving them towards the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" was screamed out, before he felt her body get jerked back.

BANG

Her hair was crackling with power, and the pulse of her magic was stirring the air around her body. There she stood, her beautiful eyes practically glowing with her rage. Her words, in their soft spoken intensity made those around them shiver. They were stronger for their softness; they were deadlier than any screamed threat.

"You will never put your hands on me again. If you have to speak to me, be sure it is with a tone of respect. We are done Ronald. I am done. Do you understand?"

Ron nodded vigorously, seeing as he was hanging from his ankle mid-air.

"Way to go 'Mione!" the twins Fred and George called out in unison, giving her a thumbs up and huge grins. Harry and Ginny stood with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Harry met Draco's eyes over Hermione's head. He nodded and smiled.

EPILOGUE

They stood under the moon and stars, in an arbor covered in white roses. Hundreds of enchanted candles hovered over everyone. Their hands clasped, gazing into each other's eyes. Their family and friends in chairs around them faded as though they were the only people in the world.

"I promise you, I will never let you go. I am going to spend the rest of my life being the man you need. The father our children need." He vowed fiercely, as he rubbed the gentle swell of her belly. "All that I am and hope to be, I will love you and our family, always."

"I promise you, I will never again part from you. Together, all that I am, all I hope to be, my love is yours, always." She vowed to him.

Their vows made, their bond spell completed by Arthur Weasley. Their magic pulsed and wrapped around them in a golden shimmer.

The cheers and catcalls filled the air, when Hermione jumped into Draco's arms. He didn't falter, but pulled her tighter against his body, and dipped her back. Kissing for all they were worth. He smiled and lifted her off her feet and swung her in a circle.


End file.
